1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to an internal combustion engine of the rotary type wherein charge-carrying pistons orbit about a stationary, central portion of the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the internal combustion engine art, rotary engines are well known. A convenient example is the Wankel engine in which an internally splined rotor having three piston faces rotates about a splined output shaft. In engines of rotary construction, a very favorable horsepower-to-weight ratio is attainable. Moreover, because motion of the rotor is primarily rotational instead of reciprocal, engine vibration and stresses on engine parts are minimized greatly. This is in marked comparison to a conventional piston engine in which efficiency is low and vibration and stresses are high.
In light of the above-mentioned advantages of rotary engines, it is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved internal combustion engine of the rotary type having superior operating characteristics.